


Can I Feel Your Scars

by LittlePlanetA



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Just a bit of humour at the end, M/M, Scar Play, kind of masochistic, sadistic, scar stimulation, the last chapter is just drawing! chill!, yeah?, you know? like doing something with someone's scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePlanetA/pseuds/LittlePlanetA
Summary: Sniper trying new things he wants to do in bed. Stimulating spy's scars is what he wanted to do for today sex. Spy is not very on board with it but he still tries his best to satisfy his lover.





	1. Chapter 1

One day on a hot summer night after a long fight, two couples are still wide awake on their bed. They are going to have some fun time together but they have a slight obstacle. That is the other person’s request.

‘I’m really tired with normal sex’

‘Well, mon Cher, we could do some BDSM if that’s what you wanted’

The Australian shakes his head in disagreement.

‘That sounds boring too’

‘Then what do you want? I can’t play this guessing game forever.’

The French said in anger. Sniper lifts his hand and put it on the neck of his lover then slowly caressing it.

‘This. I want to play with your scars’

The scar he mentions is a stitched cut scar that goes around spy’s neck. In pure panic spy then swatted the Australian hand away from his neck and cover it with his own.

‘You must be joking!’

‘Nah, mate. I wouldn’t want to joke about that’

‘So you are being serious about my scar?’

‘Well it is a new sensation, so I want to feel it.’

‘_Oui_, but touching it sexually doesn’t seem pleasing’

‘I don’t care’

‘It’ll hurt me!’

‘Yeah, sounds about right.’ 

Spy has a hard time agreeing but he nods slowly with concern plastered on his face.

‘Well then, sit tight! I know what to do’

Sniper then tries to take his lover’s butterfly knife and cut one of the stitches.

‘Well you should do it slowly, I don’t want anything to happen to my neck’

‘I’ll try, but no promises’

Sniper takes one of the loose thread and pulling it slowly. Spy was not aboard with this idea, the feeling of someone pulling the stitches from his neck feels tickling yet hurt. He tried his best not to shed some tears and resist the feeling he has.

‘I like that beaut face, resisting ain’t ya? How does it feel? Is it great?’

The only word comes out from the French mouth are just grumble and grunting noises.

‘I’ll take it as an invitation.’

Sniper then put his hand on his lover's neck and place both of his thumbs to slowly open the wound.

‘Mmmmm, _merde_’

The Frenchman gasp as the open wound starting to feel the open air. The Australian feels like he needs to open it a bit more and continue pushing his thumbs inside of the scars.

‘Hnnnngggg, that hurts! Stop it!’

Spy tries to take his lover's hand away by scratching it and trying to pull it. It’s no use since the Australian already has a strong grip and resisting it only worsen the feeling.

‘Now look at that! That’s a nice red wound right there’

‘You brute!’

‘Nice. That means I’m doin good’

He stood from the bed and start to unbuckle his belt then unzip his pants. A large erection is throbbing directly above the Frenchman face.

‘Well, Luv! You should know what to do with this large meat.’

‘You made it sounds bad.’

‘Then you better take it!’

‘It smells bad. Have you washed it? I don’t want that near my wound.’

‘Just sweat and piss, it ain’t gonna hurt ya!’

The Frenchman slowly stroking that dick with his right hand while trying to cover his wound with the other.

‘That wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted...’

The man slowly motioning his hand back and forth near his mouth and give a little bulge on his cheek indicating that he wanted fellatio. Spy surely feeling uncomfortable especially toward this man hygiene, but he tries to give him what he wants.

He starts licking the man’s shaft from the tip to the back. He gives a very disgusted face but still trying to do his job professionally. Spy then give the tip of the dick a kiss and slowly putting it inside of his mouth. He tries to use his tongue but the stench and taste weren’t for him. The man tries to pull his head back but stopped by his lover’s hand.

’Nah, mate! can’t just stop right there. That’s not called a blowjob, THIS IS!’

The brute then thrust his hip on the other man’s mouth, making him gagged. Spy can’t get his head away since it’s being held by a very strong and forceful hand. He can only feel his disgust getting worse on each thrust as the salty taste and weird stench mixing together making it hard to bare.

‘Ah, fuck! I’m about to cum’

Sniper takes his penis away from his lover's mouth and put it right on the front of his face then blow his loads away. The cum dripping from the spy’s nose down to his mouth and slowly making its way on his open wound; until the white liquid finally touches the open wound and it startles him. Spy starts to cover his wound with his hand to stop the dripping white liquid from getting into his scars.

‘That’s hurt! It wasn't supposed to go there!’

‘Mate, you are just being weak! It wouldn’t be that hurt if you don’t act like it.’

‘This is ridiculous!’

‘Hear me, mate. We ain’t done yet!’

Sniper holds his lovers on the shoulder then slowly start laying him down on his stomach and whisper to him.

‘Alright, I want you to hold the pillow so if you feel hurt you can use it to relieve that.’

‘Well, do me a favour and don’t do something stupid to my neck.’

‘I told ya! I don’t do promises.’

Sniper then continues to put his fingers on his lover's holes as he moves his fingers around he whisper dirty words next to the other man’s ears.

‘What a dirty wanker you are! Not trying to resist and just follow anything I said. You also start squeaming like a sheila.’

‘_Ah Dieu_, hnng, that isn’t even sound arousing.’

‘Are you sure, mate? I think your body saying the opposite.’

Sniper starts to mount his body on spy’s back. He slowly put his erect penis to his lover’s butt.

‘_Merde…_’

‘Aw mate, it ain’t even fully in yet!’

He then thrust his cock deep to his lover’s ass. The one thrust directly hit spy’s favourite spot, and make spy letting out pre-cum. In the sudden thrust, spy is burying his face on the pillow to stop himself from letting out an embarrassing noise. Sniper is a bit annoyed by this because not only he couldn’t hear his lover’s voice, he could only hear a muffled sound and creaking of the bed.

‘Mate, I want to hear your voice. Don’t cover it up’

He could only hear an unclear voice coming from his lover that can be assumed as a no. He feels agitated and suddenly put his hand around his lover’s neck. Sniper put his thumbs behind spy’s neck, he also put both of his index fingers on his lover’s scars and starts applying pressure on it making it open. Sniper then gradually pulling spy’s neck away from the pillow, spy could only follow the pull of sniper’s finger because if he tried to resist his lover’s finger will be buried further in his scar.

‘Ah, fuck! _mon cher_, please, it hurts’

‘It wouldn’t be fun if one of us isn’t hurt, don’t ya think?’

‘this isn’t the feeling of hurt I wanted!’

Sniper then starts to pound the Frenchman while still pulling his neck. The feeling of hurt amplified to all part of spy’s body and tense him up. Spy wanted to scream but resist himself so only incoherent whimper can be heard.

‘Ah, mate! You clenching my cock like a porn star.’

‘Mmmmm, what is that supposed to mean?!?! Ahhn- OUCH! DON’T PULL MY NECK!’

‘Sorry, mate. Reflex.’

The Australian start to increase the pace of his pounding. The feeling of his penis scraping on the bed, his ass being pounded, and his neck being pulled is too much for spy it’s at the point that he almost stop breathing. Spy could feel the warm breath and small grunt on his ear that gradually becomes a lick and a nibble.

Spy then feel that sniper’s trust become heavier, he knew that his lover would cum anytime soon. Sniper didn’t say a thing and only grunt. Suddenly spy’s neck is being tugged harder as snipers start mumbled incoherent word, he then feels his lover ejaculate warm liquid that overflow out of his hole. He still could feel sniper’s cock throbbing inside of him as both of them panting in exhaustion.

‘I wouldn’t want to my scar getting pulled like that again’

‘Ah, shit. My bullets aren’t empty yet. I want to go for another round!’

‘Brute! What else do you expect from me?!’

‘Hmmm, how about a sitting position? You could help by moving too.'

'umm, I don’t know, Cher. Sounds like a stretch for both of us.’

Snipper sits from his prone positions and pat both of his laps making it like an invitation to sit on it. Spy doesn’t want to oblige and still keep his body on the other side of the bed while burying his face on the pillow.

‘Luv, please, come here!’

‘_Non_, I don’t want it anymore.’

‘please, Luv. If you don’t want to, I’ll play the cold game for ya.’

‘Play it! Both can play that game!’

‘Alright! No more sex for you! I could masturbate for myself.’

Spy’s still burry his face on the pillow listen very carefully to his lover's pant and calling his name while the sound of stroking could be heard from his side. He couldn’t resist the warm fluttering feeling on his heart and finally decide to help his lover out.

‘Cher, I don’t want you to waste your cum alone. I'm still here.’

‘finally! You come to your senses. Come here and sit on my lap!’

Spy doesn’t want to face the guy so he sits facing the opposite way. He is trying to hold his lover’s penis straight and try to put it on his hole very gently until he could feel it all the way inside.

‘Ahh, If my neck starts bleeding, you better take me to the medic as soonest possible.’

‘Uh-huh. Well, it’s nice to see you facing the other way. I could see your beaut back.’

‘I currently don’t want to show my expression to you.’

‘Sure, why not. It’s not a problem for me.’

Sniper then slowly moving his hip and thrusting it gently. Spy tries to help by moving a bit while still trying to cover his scars. Sniper then put his left hand on spy’s penis and stroking it as for the other hand it could only help by holding spy’s waist. Spy moans in pleasure as the strokes getting faster and the movement getting more intense. Sniper doesn’t want it to stop there though, so he put one of his hand on spy’s neck. Spy gasp in surprise as the brute tries to choke him right on the throats and more specifically on his scars.

‘I don’t want you to open my scars again! Twice is enough!’

‘It isn’t that bad, mate! You should just go along with it.’

‘Mon ami! It’s not that easy especially if it hurts.’

‘well, you should enjoy it!’

Spy trying to scratch his lover’s hand so he could let it go but sniper’s fingers already buried too deep that he could feel the nails scraping up his exposed flesh. He tries to resist the feeling of hurt and pleasure but his body succumbed to it as he let out a pant and moan in agony.

‘Hnnnn, Bushman... It hurts! Ahhhhn’

Blood finally drips from his neck to his lover’s hand and slowly to his own chest. He hasn’t seen it because he’s too distracted on his feeling of pain and pleasure. Sniper knows about it and keeps it pretty quiet so it doesn’t cause panic to his lover. But spy finally opens his eyes and realise that the wet feeling isn’t coming from his sweat but rather his own blood.

‘Ah! Merde! I’m bleeding! I, I need you to stop!’

‘Can’t stop now we got to keep going until both of us cum!’

‘That’s not necessary! I’m going to bleed out!’

‘You’ll be fine! Just hold tight’

Sniper starts to lick his bleeding lover’s neck and taste the sweet and salty flavour from the sweat covered in blood. It sends shiver downs spy’s body and makes him clench his ass. The clench made sniper thrust a little faster and making spy cried and beg sniper to stop. It doesn’t faze him as he continues fucking spy and wouldn’t stop until he satisfied.

Spy could feel his lover’s penis about to blow it’s load as it twitches and grows harder inside of his body. He moans as hardest he can when he feel himself coming to an edge. Finally, spy cum on his stomach followed by sniper’s warm white liquid on his ass. Both pant and finally lay back on the bed. Both feel the afterglow of hard sex.

Both of them feel satisfied with the time they spent today and they can feel their body being worn out, spy can’t rest just yet since he still bleeding pretty intensely and ignoring it can lead to his death.

‘Mmmm, mon cher! I need you to take me to the medic, I could feel my head going pretty light.’

‘We can’t just go like this, we need to at least clean your ass first.’

‘Ah, merde... help me out, I can’t do it myself at the moment.’

‘Alright! How will I help you?’

‘Just spread my ass and I’ll try my best to let it all out.’

‘Okay, sounds easy’

Sniper then holds his lover’s butt cheek and try to spread it. He could see his cum oozing out of his lover’s butt and intrigued by how much seeds he gives his lover’s that it's at the point where it drips heavily.

‘Whoa! That’s a lot!’

‘Oui! It is. Please hold still while I’m trying to clean it up a bit.’

Spy then put his fingers inside of his ass and spread it, trying to let out as much white liquid as he can.

‘Mmm, please bring me my handkerchief on from my pocket.’

‘Which pocket?’

‘My suit’

‘Ah, alright! What should I do?’

‘Just wipe all of the oozes. Don’t need to get into my hole, just around it.’

‘Okay! Sounds simple.’

He then proceeds to wipe his lover with care. And after most of them are clean he then kissed the french butt checks.

‘That’s very, uhhhm, weird for you to do that.’

‘Ah, it is? sorry bout that.’

‘You just felt sorry now? That’s even weirder’

‘Well, excuse me, princess!’

‘I hate you’

‘Aren’t we all?’

‘Just help me get in my clothes.’


	2. Chapter 2

spy and sniper drove to the red base because they know that red medic usually works himself until morning, not only that but the medic also knows about these two crossed lovebirds. It only takes them 20 minutes to get there. On the way there, spy could still feel liquid oozing out of his hole.

‘I still feel the cum pouring out.’

‘He’s going to check your neck, not your butt.’

‘It still feels awkward, I also don’t feel comfortable having a wet spot on my ass.’

‘Well, nobody gonna see that spot since you got your suit! It’ll cover you.’

‘Still...’

The whole ride has only been filled with awkward silence with the sound of the radio comforting the long silence ride. Spy trying his best not to bleed out and try to cover the wound with his balaclava while sniper is too busy looking at the road.

Finally, they arrive in front of the red base, both of them opening the large main door and casually walking in. They both know that everyone is sound asleep after a long hard day, so they are not too afraid to walk there nonchalantly. They finally arrived on the front of the medic’s operating room. With no haste sniper then knock the metal door but to his surprise, it was not the german doctor he was expecting but he is greeted by a rather large Russian guy.

‘Uh, is medic here?’

‘_Дa_, he’s inside.’

The glance of his eyes makes Sniper and Spy shivers. Eyes of a predator looking down on prey aren’t what they were expected when knocking on medic’s door.

‘_Bonjour_! I’m here for medical treatment, nothing else!’

Medic then appears from behind the large guy and greet them.

‘Ah! _Mein freund_, come in! We’re kind of open.’

‘Thanks, doc!’

‘Get to my office an I’ll examine what’s wrong.’

They walk inside the operating room and go straight to the doctor’s office, Spy then sits to the opposite end of the table from the doctor’s chair while sniper sits on a wooden stool next to him. Medic then come from the door with the large Russian guy walking directly behind him. Medic sits behind his desk and as for the Russian he sits on the bed nears the medical closet.

‘Well, tell me what’s wrong!’

‘Ah, yes! It’s my neck. The stitches were removed and it’s open’

‘Let me check! I’ll try my best to fix them back to normal.’

Medic then proceed to look at the scars closely and examine it. His face turns from puzzled concern in less than a few seconds. He tries to use his glove and a small flashlight to examine the scars in more details.

‘Can you tell me how this happens.’

‘Uh, well, mate. I think the stitches were cut because of something, I don’t know…’

‘Well I don’t want to say this but I want to question how does a liquid that I assume to be a cum are inside of the wound?’

The large Russian man forcefully coughs indicating that he knows something about it.

‘_Mon ami,_ I’m a bit concern talking about it in front of him.’

‘Ah! Don’t need to worry! I told Misha about your relationship. It’s fine, he’s accepting the cross-team thing.’

The large Russian man nods his head from across the room.

‘It’s just something that I wanted to try for sex.’

‘You know what? I’m not going to ask for further information, I’ll just fix it right away.’

‘Doc, will it take a long time?’

‘Never thought a sniper can be impatient. Of course not! It’s only cleaning and stitching’

‘Ah yes. Sorry bout that’

Medic then takes off his gloves and search some cotton to be used for cleaning spy’s scar. After he found the cotton he pours alcohol and proceeds to clean out the Frenchman wound. Spy then moan in pain after the cold cotton touches his scars.

‘Ah, I see why he wanted to try doing weird things to your scars.’

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to moan like that.’

‘No need to say sorry. I guess that is pretty normal.’

After the cleanup, medic then stitch spy’s neck very slowly to avoid any more weird noises. The Australian and the Russian man talk about their respective lovers only to be interrupted by the doctor.

‘I don’t know why, but your lover here is acting very sensitive about his scars.’

‘Sorry, doc. I was a bit rough with it.’

‘I hope you come here with some better explanation next time!’

‘_Oui_, we’ll try.’

Sniper and his lovers finally walk out trough the door to get back to the car and drive back before the sun rises. Medic, on the other hand, talks to heavy about them after they left.

‘You’ve seen spy’s mark? Is it that bad?’

‘_Ja_! A lot of scratches and cum are inside of it, I’m concern about their sex habits.’

‘I could tell they were getting in here in a rush.’

‘How so?’

‘Spy’s pants look wet. They didn’t have enough time to clean themselves.’

‘Really? That was funny! I wish I could tell it to the other.’

‘Agree’

Medic and heavy both laugh about their friends and continue to do what they are doing before sniper and spy came.


	3. The Art Work Hall

Here some visualisation for some of the stuff that happens.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction! what a twist. I never write stuff because I'm more of a 2d and 3d artist. So writing is the weakest thing I could do. Comments are really appreciated!
> 
> (I take constructive criticism)


End file.
